A little less her and a little more me
by favefangirl
Summary: A Peterick fanfic based very loosely on the 'A Little Less 16 Candles A Little More Touch Me' music video. Summary is in chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys.**

So this is going to be a Peterick fanfic based very loosely on the 'A Little Less 16 Candles A Little More Touch Me' music video. I also got insperation from a couple of other fanfictions of a similar main plot point (Pete is a vampire and Patrick wants to help him).

This is not only going to be my first Peterick fanfic but I'm going to be experimenting with the style of writing I use for it. The idea's I have my mean that reading may not be exceptionally fluent and therefore may become tiresome to read. I do hope that you choose to read this fic anyway and please, please review because it means so very much.

Summery.

Pete finally got his revenge on those who turned him, but now he has to focus on trying to live (excuse the poor terminology) a near ordinary life (again, excuse it) whilst not drinking the blood of everyone in town. Add that the his uncertain feelings towards Patrick, and Joe's new girlfriend Vikki, and all Pete wants to do is just ignore everything else and sleep for the rest of eternity (which, potentially, he could).

(Rated M for bad language and possible lemons in future chapters.)

So hopefully enjoy! And I know I've already said but please, please, please review! It means that I can see what works well and how to improve it and it generally makes me smile knowing that people are reading my writing! Also, if you don't like my story, please do tell me. I won't be offended! 9 times out of 10 I wonder why anyone likes my stories myself!

Anyway, ENJOY!

-Favefangirl


	2. Chapter 2

Being dead sucks.

All I want to do all day is sleep and all I want to do all night is suck the blood of everyone in this goddamn house. Apparently I'm cold, like _really _cold. I don't feel it obviously, but everyone else seems to. And for the record, I _do not _sparkle! I burn to ashes when I'm in the sun. Twilight is a fucking lie!

Not to mention the fact that I now have to not kill _four _people! Three was bad enough, but Joe's new girlfriend Anna seems to live here now. She must know about me because she never seems comfortable being in a room with me. Not that I mind, but she honestly seems like a total bore, I wouldn't say anything to Joe of course! The first attractive Jewish girl he meets and I fuck it up for him because she's a bit uninteresting.

The worst thing though, was watching Patrick. After we killed Bruno, we all agreed no more hunting, it just wasn't worth risking all our lives over. Joe got a girlfriend, Andy got a job (well a youtube career-I know!) and Patrick got a life.

He would go out a six in the morning to his new job at the local music shop, he would then spend who knows how many hours in town. When he came home he would make me the smoothie we use to clench my thirst (he never will tell me what exactly he puts in it) then he goes out again for a few hours. Then he's too tired to hang out so goes to bed. I had lost my best friend!

"I'm home!" Patrick called as he slammed the door.

I was sat in the kitchen reading and had a clear veiw of the front door. I could see and hear eveything that was going on. Patrick was taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack and behind him stood some girl.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" She said. She had one of those annoying high pitched voices, y'know the ones that usually voice over adverts. I already hated her.

"Yes, they'll love you!" Patrick reasured, taking her coat as well.

This girl was short and thing. Her face was sharp and angular, and her eyes were too big and too blue. Her hair blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, making her face look even tighter

Patrick turned and saw me. His face dropped and his eyes widened. "Uh, why don't you go through to the living room, it's just down the hall, and I'll be there in a sec. I'll, uh, just get us some drinks." He stuttered, smiling at the girl.

She smiled back and walked towards our living room. Once she was out of sight Patrick hurried into the kitchen. I smiled at him, but his expression was serious and quite hostile.

"You have to go!" He said in a furious whisper.

"What?" I demanded, standing up. I was trying to intimidate Patrick, but I knew immediatley that he was unfased.

"Just go to bed or something! She can't see you!" He replied hurriedly.

"Why?" I was furious. No way was I sacrificing what little time I had where I didn't have to stay in bed for some twig bitch!

"Look, that girl was Kloey-with a K-and I've been seeing her for a bit now and I want to introduce her to you guys, but she's a hunter! She will kill you if you don't do this and I don't think I'll be able to stop her!" He explained. His expression had changed from angry to pleading.

I knew that it would be pointless to argue, he had a point and honestly, I didn't particularly want to watch Patrick and Kloey-with-a-K play tonsil tennis right in front of me. I grunted then hurried-something not difficult for me and my vampire speed-to my room to sulk. In the two minutes I saw Kloey-With-a-K I decided that I did not like her one bit, and it had nothing to do with her being a hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

"SHE'S GONE!" Andy shouted up the stairs to me after what felt like forever, but must only have been an hour or two.

Thank god! There's only so many times you can re-read the same book at one time, and by that point I could practically recite Moby Dick.

I slowly walked downstairs, making sure to be extra loud so Patrick knew just how pissed off I was. When I got downstairs they were all sat around the kitchen table, and even Anna had gone home, that's how I knew something was wrong.

"What's up?" I said as casually I could, but the truth is I was extremely tense.

"Kloey says that pretty soon you're gonna start deteriorating." Andy said, tightly.

"Huh?" I said confused. Of all he directions that I thought that conversation was going to go, my untimely death was not one of them. What did she mean deteriorate? Deterioirate how? Was it all just some joke I wasn't in on because I was banished to my room?

"She says that all vampires have a Versus. Someone that could bring them back from the dead if they only drink their blood..." Joe began.

"I'm asuming theirs a catch." I interrupted, tiredly. One thing I'd discovered since I'd been turned was that there was rarely a time when there wasn't a catch, and the catch usually made everything a thousand times worse.

"Both the vampire and the versus have to _be _together. They'll both be human but immortal, and they'll have to do _it _regularly." Andy explained, blushing a little.

"That it?" I asked knowing full well that it wasn't. Having to have sex with someone a lot is no real catch, if anything it's a pro! So I knew that of course there was more to this whole 'Versus' thing.

"Uh, no. If one of you dies, then the other will live. Forever. Like, the will be totally immortal. Nothing will be able to kill them. They have to live knowing that the only person they can ever love is dead. And if they do love again, then that person dies to. It's really very morbid!" Joe said. Though what he was saying was serious and awful, his tone was light and chatty.

"_Great_!" I said sarcastically, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms.

Sat across from me was Patrick, who had said nothing since I'd gotten there. He had just sat there looking sullen and pissed off. He was staring at the table like it had jus insulted his mother, and his fists were clanched. He looked thoroughly angry.

This, in a way, made me angry. He wasn't the one who had to figure out who his 'Versus' was, convince them to let him suck their blood, then sleep with him for the rest of their lives so that neither dies. If anyone had any right to be angry it was me!

"What's your problem?" I ask venemously.

He looked up at me, fury in his eyes. "What, my best friend is gonna die because he doesn't know who his vicious or whatever is, and I'm not allowed to be upset?" He spat at me.

"Didn't think you even cared." I said cruelly before rushing to my room and slamming my door extra hard.

I knew exactly who my Versus was, and I could think of five reasons why it _could not _happen!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, one of the more pertenant reasons is that he's my _best friend_! My best friend, Patrick Stump. My _straight _best friend, Patrick Stump. My straight best friend, Patrick Stump who, has been there for me throughout all the shit with my depression and then all that crap more recently, with Bruno.

No way would he let me do this to him! No way would he agree to this, there's just no way! He freaks out if our hands merely brush against each other when he hands me things, he'd have a heart attack if I went near his neck!

Not just that, but I don't think I _could _do it to him! It's such a big ask! He's already done and sacrificed _so much _for me, I couldn't ask him to do this for me as well! I couldn't put him in that situation, where one of us dying means hell for us both. Besides, he's just so innocent. So very naive, so honest and giving. If I did ask, I just know he'd say yes and I'd take advantage of his kindness without a second thought, then we'd both be fucked!


	5. Chapter 5

Anyway, I couldn't have sex with him regularly because of Kloey-with-a-K. He could hardly break up with her. Aside from being unfair, it would be completely awkward and cringe-wothy.

I could just imagine it...

**Patrick:** We need to talk.

**Kloey-with-a-K:** Okay?

**Patrick:** I'm...I'm breaking up with you...

**Kloey-with-a-K:** What? Why?

**Patrick:** Well, the thing is, I'm Pete's Versus. So really I'm breaking up with you for a vampire, the thing you kill for a living. Unfortunately I have to have sex with him a lot and I don't want to cheat on you, sorry.

No, that would be unfair on both of them. Not that I cared much about Kloey-with-a-K, from the two minutes I saw her, before I was bustled into my room by Patrick, she seemed rather annoying and a complete bitch!

And who does she thing she is? A freaking Kardashian? Who spells Chloe with a K anyway? Her ego must be twice the size of her, but, considering her height, that isn't that difficult! And anyway, she isn't even that pretty!


	6. Chapter 6

Can we really trust a hunter? Is it really safe? What if all this is just some big wind up, her idea of a practical joke. A _deadly _practical joke? Did she realise what I was, and now she's just trying to kill me?

Obviously no one knows about how I feel about Patrick. No one knows how desparately in love I am with my best friend but me, but obviously it's a good way to hurt me. Possibly kill me, and have me kill the person I love, it's cruel really. I almost admire her tact.

And even if she is telling the truth, it would be so very _easy _for her to kill one of us and have the other be immortal. She's a hunter, it's what she does! But if she found out my Versus was Patrick, maybe she'd be merciful?

Or maybe she'd just be the 'ideal' girlfriend, so that Patrick can't fulfill what I desparately want and really need him to! Of every girlfriend Patricks ever had (all three of them including Kloey-with-a-K) _she _is by far the worst.

Whatever did happen to Poodle-Nancy and Ally the Aussie? They were so much nicer, and niether of them would've stood in my way! Stupid Kloey. Kloey with a goddamn K!


	7. Chapter 7

I went to sleep with a throbbing head and aching gums. Was that it? Was I starting to deteriorate? Oh God I hoped not! It was too soon, I needed more time to figure out what I was going to do.

It took me longer than it should have to figure out that I just hadn't drank my smoothie. _Idiot! _In my defense, I did have a _lot _on my mind that night. A lot more than usual, anyway.

I walked downstairs as slowly as I could, but the old stairs protested against my weight. I cursed under my breath and ran the rest of the way to the kitchen. Inside, Patrick was sat down at the kitchen table, phone against his ear. He was having a _very _heated discussion with whoever was on the other end. I stepped back into the shadows and listened to what he was saying.

"...Yes, I do care about you...I know but...Look, it was you who sprung it on us!..Yes, I know...I...Look...I'm sorry!..I know I said I was over it...Yeah, well, we all make mistakes! Kloey! I'm sorry! It's over" With that, Patrick ended the call and through the phone out of the doorway I was lurking in. It just skimmed my ear.

I counted to ten then walked silently through the door. Patrick lifted his head, as if he smelled me coming. He managed a weak smile and walked over to the blender.

"Hungry?" He asked, knowing full well I was.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." I said, taking a seat at the breakfast bar across from him.

"Just broke up with Kloey." He said casually, throwing everything he could find into the blender. _I know._

"Sorry." I replied. It sounded weak even to myself, "How come?"

I didn't really care, but this was one of the longest conversations we'd had in a long time that didn't involve one of us shouting at the other. Even if it was about Kloey-with-a-K. I would take a discussion about the weather at this point!

"I just...I guess I didn't like her as much as I thought." He said, his voice low-almost a whisper.

"Sorry, Trick." I said, softly.

He nodded and turned the blender. The noise was awful, but Patrick seemed unfased by it. He was concerntrating so hard on the blender, it was quite adorable to watch. Finally, the noise stopped and he poured the contents into a glass.

He handed it to me and our fingers barely brushed when he let go abruptly, the glass falling to the floor. Anger surged through me!

"Fuck." Patrick muttered under his breath.

"I am not going to hurt you!" I said in a loud whisper.

"I know...I...You...Fuck." He replied.

"Full sentences please!" I almost cried.

"For fuck sake Pete! Can you not see I'm trying here!" Patrick shouted, not caring about Andy and Joe being asleep uspatairs.

"Trying to what? Pretend I don't exist! Because I'm technically dead you can act like I actually am?" I shout back.

"What!" He shouts back.

I'm on my feet, and I can feel my fangs pushing through. "Don't pretend like you even care anymore! Maybe I was your best friend at once, but clearly not anymore!"

"If I really didn't care would I make you those goddamn smoothies?"

"I don't know, maybe you're just a good actor!"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because!" I explode, shouting as loud as I possibly can, not caring who I wake up, "I want my best friend back!"

Patrick went silent, his eyes wide, his mouth forms an 'o'. "You think you've lost me?" He whispered.

"Haven't I?" I replied, I'd have blushed if I could.

"You ass-hole!" He said, shaking his head and brushing past me to go to his room.

I was left on my own, in the kitchen. The remainds of my smoothie were on the floor, and I should probably have cleaned it up, but I didn't. Instead I just walked solomnly back to bed. I collapsed onto the matress and fell quickly into a sleep. All my dreams were of Patrick. Just him, nothing else. Just my Patrick.


	8. Chapter 8

"Even before you were turned, I always knew that I felt something. I always just brushed it off as normal, something all best friends feel. Then, when you started to hang out with Bruno and his crew, I began to realise that it was something more. I didn't want to say anything, I knew it would be awkward between us. Besides, you were fooling around with Bruno's sister, and she was so beautiful. Why would you choose me over her?

"Anyway, then you started telling us stories about him. About Bruno. How he would take in a-what we now to to be victim, but at first thought was just a prostitute-to a mystery room and then would spend hours in there with her. About how that was the only room in the entire building only he could go in. I assumed that you'd gotten feelings for him. That was a kick in the balls, let me tell you!

"Then you went into that room-God how could you have been so stupid?-and Bruno found you, and turned you. I'm not going to lie, I felt special when it was me you rang, when you knew you were dying. I had to drag Joe and Andy with me to that ally, where we found you. Joe told me to leave you, said you were a monster, that Satans men would find you soon enough. Andy, well he was just upset, he didn't know what to do. I knew it was stupid, that to bring you back here was dangerous and, well, risked all four of our lives. But I couldn't leave you there. That's when I realised that I loved you, that I guess I always had.

"Then you were so hell bent on finding Bruno and killing him, I thought that if I helped you'd _see _me, the way I saw you. Andy wanted to help, too. He wanted to punish the ass-hole who tore our brotherhood apart. Joe just wanted to make sure Andy and I were safe, at least thats what he said. We both knew he just wanted to see the life leave Bruno's eyes, rid the streets of a psycotic murderous vampire.

"It wasn't easy, just being your friend. I suppose the fact that you were so distracted by Bruno, helped. But I was getting restless, and so were you. We were all getting desparate, trying _anything _to find him. When we finally did, it felt like a heaven-sent miracle.

"That night, the one we went out and killed him, I swore to myself that I would no longer be distracted by my feelings, that I would not let them consume me. So, when we all loaded into the van, after the fighting and after you tore Bruno's head from his shoulders, I realised how _free _we were.

"When we got back here, I immediatley started looking on the internet for jobs. I found one at Rockin' Rays Music Store, and applied. As you know, I got the job. Joe met Anna, Andy started his Youtube career. Life was good.

"I thought it got better when I met Kloey. She was beautiful, and smart, and a great musician. I told her from the start that I was in love with you. She said she would help me get over you, and for a while she did. For a while she made me stop getting all nervous around you. For a while she silenced the voices in my head, the ones telling me that I loved you, and always would. Then I realised that I didn't love her, I loved the idea of her. I loved the idea that, finally, I may be able to go on with life without thinking about you 24/7. But I still was absolutely in love with you.

"I stil tried, though. Tried to be a good boyfriend, tried to be happy with her, but it didn't work. Then, she wanted to meet my family. You guys _are _my family, so I said I'd bring her here. About a week before she came, She told me that she was a hunter. I was tempted to dump her there then, but that would have just been suspicious. So I played along. Brought her here, where she told us about the Verus.

"It felt like someone had repeatedly punched me in the stomach. There was this girl who had once been my cure, telling me that I would have to watch the only person I ever really loved, love someone else. It made me feel sick. That's why I was so pissed off last night, because I didn't want to.

"I must have spent nearly an hour trying to decide what to do. Eventually, I just desided to break up with Kloey. She wasn't happy, she was extra pissed because I'd told her that I was over you. Then I made you that smoothie and we were talking and I thought, maybe we could get back to how we used to be. Then your hand brushed mine and Jesus Christ!

"Everytime you touch me it feels electric, I didn't mean to drop the glass. It just happened. Then you got really mad at me, and started talking about how 'you'd lost your best friend' and I just...That killed me, inside. I didn't know what else to do earlier, excpet from argue with you. Then I was just so _angry _I wasn't thinking. It just came out. And I love you, Pete Wentz. And I'm sorry about that, but I do. I really, really do."


	9. Chapter 9

I slumped back into my chair. _He _loved _me_. And he was _apologising _for it? Jesus Christ, that was fucked up. He wouldn't meet my eyes, but I was glad. That meant he wouldn't be able to see how close to crying I was.

"I love you too." I whispered back, and his head snapped towards me.


	10. Chapter 10

_Touching. _I loved him, so much. Especially like this, especially when he was open to me, tochable and sweet. When I could touch him and he wouldn't flinch or recoil, he would hold my hand and rest his head on my shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

_Wanting. _I don't want him, I need him. All of him. His mind, his body, his soul. His hand in marriage, my versus.


	12. Chapter 12

_Kissing. _I loved the feel of his lips on mine, the way they move with mine. The way that when he kisses my neck I feel electricity coursing through my veins.


	13. Chapter 13

_Breathing._ His breathe always quickens as I step towards him, predatorial instincts kick in. His breathing becomes loud and I love it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Patrick._ Mine. Mine. Mine. My Versus, my everything, my lover for eternity. Mine.


	15. Chapter 15

"You know what happens next, don't you?" Patrick asked, his head on my chest.

"You don't have to." I breathed in reply.

He moved so that he was facing me, he looked agast at the very suggestion, "I'm not going to let you die!"

"Technically, I'm already dead." I replied sarcastically.

He shook his head and began to get out of the bed. He was muttering angrily to himself. I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face.

"C'mon Trick, I'm sorry." I pleaded, "It's just, it's a big ask. I want you to be sure you want this."

He turned around to face me. He had managed to get his boxers on, but was completely free of any other clothes. His straw-coloured hair looked alive in the dim light. He looked, in a word, beautiful.

"Am I _sure_?" He practically spat, "Am I sure that I _love _you? Am I sure that I _want _to spend the _rest of eternity _with you?"

"Trick-"

"Of course I'm sure you absolute fucktard!" Patrick said, only half joking.

"I don't want to hurt you." I whispered.

Patrick, close to tears, slipped back into bed beside me. He felt warm against my cold skin, comforting. In that moment, I swear, he was everything. He was the very atoms that make up everything in the world. He was what I needed to survive.

"You won't." He whispered back, moving closer.

All I had to do was move my head just a few inches closer, just a few more inches and then we would be immortal. Immortal together. Just a few inches were between me and a life with Patrick, forever. Just a few seconds...

And that was all it took for the curtain to drift open and the sun to touch my skin. That was all it took for me to begin burning to ashes. It felt like I was being stabbed by a thousand little pins.

Distantly, I could hear myself screaming. The sound only matched by Patrick's sobs. It felt like being turned, only worse. It must have been over in seconds, but it felt like hours. What made it worse was the realisation that Patrick could never love again. He was my Versus, so he can no longer love anyone else...Damn you Kloey-with-a-goddamn-mother-fucking-K!


	16. Patrick Stump

Patrick Stump

I would kill her. Eventually I would. I saw her, after the curtain opened. _She _did it. She killed him, stopped me from ever being able to love again, and pissed off three very skilled hunters. Kloey Mann. A dead woman walking.

I would have my revenge, and I had forever to do it. It didn't matter that it would be expensive, or that it would be time-consuming. All that mattered was that she would die. I would make sure of it.

Andy and Joe agreed. We would do this. For me, for us.

For Pete. My one true love.


End file.
